


Of Roses and Beans

by PlasmUser



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: (?), F/F, Fluff, Just drabbles of these two, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a friend and I on tumblr ship them a lot haha, crack shipping, does that even count, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmUser/pseuds/PlasmUser
Summary: Just a series of drabbles revolving around Rosalina and Cackletta as friends and if you squint, as a ship. I hope you enjoy.





	1. Of Books and Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for the anniversary of my own Rosalina blog and a Cackletta blog that has been following me since near the beginning of my time there. I hope you guys enjoy.

Pushing her glasses up higher on her nose, Rosalina let her eyes graze over the books on the many shelves before her. She knew she had put it somewhere...ah ha! Reaching out a slender hand, she pulled the thin green book away from its brethren, flipping through some of its pages. Slowly turning, the blond woman began the short walk from her library to the kitchen, her eyes never leaving the words and images that littler the pages before her. It had to be perfect. 

Pursing her lips, the Queen of the Cosmos placed the book on the counter, crossing her arms over her chest as she read; did she have all of the items she needed? Taking a deep breath she reaches under the counter, pulling out her hair tie and apron. She had a lot of work to do.

************

Furrowing her brow, Cackletta examined the two books before her. She had absolutely no clue what she was doing. She hardly ever bought gifts for people, let alone someone of the other's stature and position. The witch had no clue what kinds of books the elder woman liked. But...she just had to get Rosalina something. The two had been friends for almost six months! Most people only stayed around her for half of that time. Rosalina was...different though. She didn't care that Cackletta was a villain, or that she had darker motives. With these thoughts weighing heavily on her mind, the green woman made her decision.

***********

Leaning back, Rosalina smiled at her work; the two tiered cake was covered in a layer of pink icing. Delicate white flowers adorned the top and down the sides of each tier. White lace with candy pearls made the trim, bringing the whole thing together. It was perfect. Wiping her hands on a nearby dish towel, she began cleaning up her mess. 

*********

She couldn't quite remember how she ended up in front of Rosalina's door, but she knew that there was no turning back. Ringing the doorbell, Cackletta stepped into the slowly opening door before being sucked up into the larger, clear tube. She didn't think that she would ever get used to the...unique way Rosalina let people into her observatory. 

The tube took her right outside of the queen's actual door. Turning the knob, she entered the building only to be hit with the sweet scent that meant only one thing. Standing before the witch was Rosalina herself and in her hands she held a large pink cake. Those large blue eyes were turned shyly towards the white flowers along the top. 

Putting the book down, Cackletta moved towards the other woman. Rosalina followed suit, laying the cake on one of the many end tables beofore the witch's arms were around her. The two stood in each other's arms for quite some time before Rosalina rested her forehead against Cackletta's, ans with a small smile, pressed her lips against Cackletta's. 

"Happy Anniversary."


	2. Of Warmth and Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only they could stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a quick drabble for my ask blog. I hope you enjoy.

The air in the observatory was pleasant and warm as both women sat curled on the deep blue loveseat. Rosalina, ruler of the cosmos, ran on of her hands gently over her green companion’s head, the other held up the book the two had started reading together. Said head was currently nestled lovingly against her neck, both of them relaxing in one another’s presence. Cackletta made a soft, pleased noise as Rosalina’s fingers grazed tenderly over her skin.

Smiling at the noise the Bean Witch made, the blond woman closed her book, lowering it to her lap and resting her own head on top of Cackletta’s. She basked quietly in this unusual calm and peace, letting it envelope them like a blanket. What she wouldn’t give to stay like this a little longer.


End file.
